My Little Champion
by Austin Seville
Summary: Professional wrestler Austin Keith is rarely home during the spring, which is WrestleMania season in the WWE.


It was an unusually quiet day in Sweet Apple Acres, even outside of harvest season. Granny Smith sat in her usual spot, knitting something or other from the comfort of her rocking chair. Big Macintosh milled around, searching for something on the farm that he could work on. Apple Bloom busied herself doing various small tasks, hoping one would lead to her talent and therefore her cutie mark. So far, that was not the case.

Applejack stood in the kitchen, preparing her usual dinner for five and doing her best to keep an eye on the place. Turning from the sink to the stove, she stopped as her gaze fell on the front porch of the farmhouse. There sat Scootaloo, her adopted daughter, watching the path up from ponyville for any signs of activity. This was, sadly, part of her usual spring routine, as the harvest coincided with WrestleMania season in the WWE.

Every year, Scootaloo hoped to see her adopted father return from his job as a wrestler so he could spend time with his family. Sadly, his first three springs kept him from home until after the biggest pay-per-view of the year had passed. For such a hardworking stallion, it was a wonder he was not better paid for his dedication to the business. The family could not even afford to watch the recent TLC event that he was supposed to- for once- headline.

The blonde mare was snapped from her thoughts by the front door creaking open; Scootaloo finally coming inside. She brought with her a surprise guest: her idol and Applejack's best friend, Rainbow Dash. The pegasus mare brought with her two white boxes, which she set on the kitchen island. The larger of the two was promptly opened, revealing Applejack's oldest stetson hat: the one from her late father.

"Pinkie sent cookies and Rarity finished restoring your favorite hat," she announced. Applejack picked up and examined the brown accessory she held so dear.

"Wow, new inner linin' an' reinforced stitchin!" she exclaimed, "Rarity outdid herself!" Dash smiled as the hat returned to its rightful place, glad to see her friend cheered up for a change.

"Everyone sends their prayers, too," she added, "We know it's hard having him gone so much." Applejack gave a nod.

"Thanks, Dash," she replied, "At least Rarity can sympathize, what with Spike tryin' his hand at the same business." Dash looked away.

"Spike's been successful, though," she noted, "Being a dragon, he's getting lots of attention, and his world title reigns have allowed for time off." Scootaloo furrowed her brow.

"They have been making the title appear less often to increase its importance…" she groaned. It was then that Granny Smith interrupted the conversation.

"How long til' supper's ready?" she questioned, shouting from the other room. Applejack took a peek inside the oven.

"Five minutes," she answered, nearly satisfied by the condition of her oversized, farm-fresh lasagna. She turned back around, only to see another stetson appear behind Dash and Scoots.

"Sounds like ah made it back just in time." The three girls in the kitchen gasped in shock, turning to see a light yellow stallion with a sky blue mane and pale, gray-blue eyes.

"Dad!" Scootaloo cried, running up to the pegasus she loved like no other. Austin knelt and scooped up his daughter, hugging her tightly.

"I missed ya, Sugarscoot," he murmured. The lasagna was almost forgotten as everyone welcomed the stallion home. Not once, however, did Austin let go of his daughter. While the last preparations were made for supper, the wrestler carried Scootaloo to his room where a suitcase lay on the bed. "I brought home a souvenir for ya." He opened the bag and pulled out a large, leather belt with gold plates, studded with diamonds and a large logo.

"Y-You won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship?" Scootaloo asked, shocked. Austin smiled proudly.

"Toughest fight a' my life against Brock Lesnar," he answered, "Got a lil' help from Undertaker, I will admit." The stallion placed the large, heavy belt on his daughter's shoulders. "I finished the match with that 'Scooter Splash' you created," he added, "You will always be _my_ champion." Scootaloo could not hold back the tears as she and her father embraced once again; she could not have asked for a better dad.


End file.
